Every Princess Has A Knight
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: Sharon attempts to figure out one of Break's greatest secrets, and ends up figuring out how much she means to Break instead. Talk about a MAJOR wake up call. BreakXSharon. Read and Review, please.


Hey everyone! ^^ This is my second Pandora Hearts fanfic, and I think it sucks. Anyway, a few things. I STILL don't know the characters that well, so if things don't flow or seem right, I'm sorry. For the "Princess" incident, my friend told me that Break is random, so, that's why that's there. It stands out from the rest of the one-shot, so I figured you all needed an explanation (With the exception of all the Break fangirls out there. I'm one of you, that's for sure.) As for the Gil fans, he got tortured. And I never really explained what Sharon's scheme was...Whoops. Sorry guys. Let's just say it backfired on her, okay? ^^ Second, that's about as close to romantic as Break and Sharon are going to get for the time being, okay? At least until I get comfortable with the characters. Break and Sharon aren't like Sasuke and Sakura or Kakashi and Rin to me. It'll take a while. Third, I do not own Pandora Hearts, or anything else you may find. And everyone is somewhat IC and OOC, so, yeah, again, sorry. =) Enjoy! ^^ I stayed away from swearing, because NONE of the characters seem to swear, which is nice. ^^

* * *

"You stupid clown! That was MY meat flavored lollipop you just stole! Give it back! CLOWN!" I sighed. It looked like today wasn't getting off to a good start. I blinked my pink eyes at the livid Alice, whose doll-like face was flushed with sudden anger. I sighed. _Break…_Said clown ran across my eyesight, being sure to keep the lollipop out of Alice's reach, who was jumping up into the air, attempting to rip it out of said clown's hands. But to no avail. Oz, the young contracter of Alice, gave Break a slightly amused glance, while his best friend, the brooding Gilbert Nightray, affectionately nicknamed Gil, glanced away, annoyed. In truth, Gil was right. I don't know how many times Break had stolen one of my cakes or candies. He had stolen so many, I couldn't count. I stood up, taking one last sip of my tea, and reached into my pocket, pulling out my paper fan, and holding at my side, walking toward Alice and Break, closing my eyes while scowling.

"You two…Are just…Total IDIOTIC MORONS WHO ARE DISRUPTING MY TEATIME! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK TO HAVE PEACE AND QUIET WHILE DRINKING A CUP OF TEA? ALICE, EVERYDAY YOU'RE OUT HERE SCREAMING ABOUT HOW "BREAK STOLE THIS" OR "STUPID CLOWN" OR "COME OUT YOU STUPID CLOWN"! AND I'VE HAD IT!" I then proceeded to hit Alice over the head with my fan once. One time was enough. I didn't want to cross the line with her. As the , she could easily overwhelm me. Thankfully, she didn't get too mad. Her eyes widened in surprise at my outburst, and she nodded, flipping her brown side plait back.

"Fine, fine. Just tell _him_ to quit being so weird." Alice huffed, sitting down. I sighed, unfolding my fan, getting ready to beat Break down next.

"You know Break. The way he thinks is just far too complicated for the rest of us to understand." Gil muttered from the far wall. I looked up, and blinked. Break's lip curled up.

"I'm complicated? So you're suggesting that you yourself are simple? I beg to differ, Gil." He replied, lifting one finger and poking Gil's ear, Emily laughing hysterically. I took a step, holding my fan out from myself.

"What the hell Break! Why are you so weird?" Gil replied, swatting at Break like he was a pesky bug. It looked like I'd have to switch targets. Gilbert was next. Break's right eye flashed over to me, noticing my tensed hand and fan, then smirked. Little Emily switched shoulders, and kicked Gilbert in the nose, Break flicking his fingers.

"YOU STUPID MORON! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT BREAK IS WEIRD! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND BY FAR THE NICEST PERSON IN THE WORLD YOU DUMBO!" Little Emily screeched, kicking Gil's nose over and over. On second thought, Emily beat me to the punch. I stopped, and crossed my arms over my chest, lifting an eyebrow at the scene in front of me. Little Emily had Gil's nose in a death grip, blood flowing down Gil's face from her repetitive kicks. Gil had Break in a choke hold, the three of them either crying, dry heaving, or cackling. Oz and Alice slid over alongside me, watching Emily, Break, and Gil attempt to strangle each other. Alice sighed.

"Morons." She mocked. Oz shook his head disappointedly.

"They're so easily worked up its pathetic." I nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Maybe I should go break it up?" I suggested, unfolding my fan alongside myself, the wind ruffling Alice, and Oz's hair in the breeze it created. Alice nodded eagerly, her lips curling up. Oz nodded cheerfully.

"Do it! We've got to move out soon. Break wanted to go to town and visit the candy shop." Oz replied, smiling. I nodded, waving my fan forward then back.

"I'll see what I can do." I flashed Oz a smile, and walked toward the three struggling dobes, and scowled.

"Erhm!" Three heads swung toward me, their bodies still with fear. I narrowed my pink eyes, the irises glowing furiously.

"If you all are done with your fake sparring match, would you be so kind as to pick yourselves up off of my mother's imported carpets?" Three bodies moved without a sound of protest. I smiled as they looked at me, their eyes full of sudden fear; fear for getting beaten by my signature paper fan.

"Milady, you don't need to be so harsh. We weren't trying to ruin the antiquities you speak of. We were just trying to settle the score between us." Break answered, one of his creepily cheerful smiles on his face. My temper rose.

"Well if you weren't "trying" to ruin them, why is there a huge tear in the side of my mother's favorite? Huh? Break?" No reply came. Just stunned silence. Oz and Alice cowered in fear as my anger rolled off of me in waves.

"Do you not understand the horribleness of the situation we're in? My mother is going to KILL us! And who's going to have to take the heat? Me. That's right. _Me_. Thanks a lot, Break, Gil, Emily." I snorted steam out of my nose, and turned around, crossing my arms over my chest, sticking my nose up into the air angrily. Alice and Oz looked up at me, and I lifted the corners of my mouth in a smile, letting them know that I wasn't really angry. Alice caught on to my little scheme, and suppressed laughter, Oz covering her mouth with his hand once he caught on. The other three, now two due to Little Emily's dead silence, had no idea what was going on. They just exchanged nervous glances. _Now for their punishment…Break's is easy. Gil…_I glanced at Oz's nervous expression, and a thought struck me. _That's it!_

"Gilbert Nightray, I herby sentence you to having to keep within 50 feet of distance from Master Oz for a week. That's final by order of Lady Sharon Rainsworth, the Lady of the Rainsworth household." I turned around, and swept my fan in front of myself elegantly, Gil watching with horrified eyes at his semi fake fate. I hit him right in his weak spot. My lip curled up innocently.

"But Lady Sharon! That's harsh! You know how I-" My eyes narrowed on reflex.

"Mr. Nightray, you should know very well not to cross me. One misstep and I'll double that." Gil gasped in horror.

"But Lady Sharon!" He protested. I shook my head to the left once.

"Don't even think about it, Gilbert Nightray." I replied angrily, Gil lowering his head in acceptance.

"Very well, Lady Sharon." Break smiled cheerfully, and spontaneously reached over, hugging Gil tightly. This shocked, Alice, Oz, Gil, and I into flinching from muscle spasms.

"WHAT?" The four of us chorused unanimously. Break didn't explain, he just hugged Gil tighter.

"Thanks for taking the heat for me, Gil old buddy. Now it's about time I headed off to town before my candy craving kills me." He squeezed Gil one last time, then let go, jumping to his feet before promptly heading over to the woodstove, that was still burning with fire. Alice widened her eyes.

"He wouldn't!" She exclaimed, Oz nodding his head. Gil gasped in surprise.

"He's not thinking of-" Gil started, wiping at his eyes, as if to clear them of dust. I smiled, and lifted one eyebrow.

"And where do you think you're going, Break? I'm not done with you yet." He stopped, turning around to look at me over his shoulder, his right eye curious.

"What is it, Milady?" He asked, expectant. I waved my fan at the fireplace, and smiled brighter.

"You're going to have to let me accompany you as your punishment, Break." I replied, smiling smugly. Break's eye widened for a split second. Alice and the other's eyes dropped out of their sockets. Oz jumped up alongside me, holding his hands at his chin, livid with surprise.

"But Lady Sharon, you couldn't be-"

"Relax, Master Oz. Lean closer, I'm going to tell you something." Oz complied, leaning closer as I moved my face closer to his ear.

"I'm going to figure out one Break's greatest secrets as his punishment." I replied, lowering my voice. Oz's eyes widened.

"Which one?" He answered, blinking. I smirked, the corner of my mouth facing Break lifting up.

"How he gets from place to place without using a door. I've always wondered how he's done it, and no he'll have to show me. It's fool proof." I murmured, keeping my voice quiet. Break gave me a suspicious glare, slightly angry. And maybe annoyed. It wasn't just the fact that me coming prevented him from buying all of his favorite candies, but the fact that he was going to get dragged along to help me with my shopping that made that normally carefree face twist in annoyance. I figured I was going to have to skip shopping today. What a disappointment.

"Amazing! And when you get back, will you tell us how he does it?" Oz replied, his voice full of anticipation. Alice and Gil nodded along with Oz, and I smiled in confirmation.

"Sure, I'll tell you." They all jumped up into the air with the exception of Gil, who high fived me. I turned back to Break, who smiled slightly. Looks like even anger couldn't suppress that smile for long.

"Are you ready?" He asked, gesturing to the woodstove after he opened the door, ashes flying out. I gulped, holding my fan across my body, blocking the flurry of ashes, nodding, although terrified.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." I replied, Break's lip curling up higher.

"Well first, you're going to have to put that novelty you carry around away. It'll catch, and then we'll both burn." He instructed, clearly enjoying this. I complied, sliding my fan back into my pocket after waving the gray snow off of it. Break took a few steps toward me, and grabbed my hand, tilting his head to the side.

"Then, we jump." He continued, jumping into the woodstove, hauling me behind him.

"AGGGHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the flames came at me, threatening to consume my entire body, as my hand pulled at the door of the woodstove, closing it. My eyes automatically closed, as I clung to Break, trapping his shoulders in a death grip as I screamed in terror. I felt his head turn around toward me, his sliver-blue hair whispering across my cheeks and forehead, and I screwed my eyes shut even tighter, fearing the satisfied smirk that would glare back at me with a smug glow.

"You can relax now, Lady Sharon. We're where we need to be." I opened my eyes, blinking a few times. No flames came at me. We were in town, right next to a trash can. I turned my head to the left, then right, above, then behind, no fire in sight. Break was right. We were where we needed to be. I slowly loosened my death grip, and relaxed, returning to my normal dignified self after coughing smoke out of my lungs once.

"Thank you for getting me here safely, Break. You can get as much candy as you want." Break's eye lit up, and he shot toward the candy store like a savage lightning bolt, one that flew in a perfectly straight line, sending pedestrians flying like bowling pins. I laughed into my palm, walking toward the candy shop, my pink eyes glowing as I watched Break fly around the store through the door. I walked over to the tea boxes, and started surveying the choices. My eyes settled on a delicate looking raspberry box, and I picked it up, lifting it to my nose. The sweet smell of wild berries flooded through my nose, and I smiled, relaxing into my pocket for my money. I pulled out a couple dollars, as I walked over to the counter, setting the box down at the counter.

"I'd like to buy this box of wild berry tea, please." The sales person nodded, and took my money, handing me a couple of coins in change.

"Thank you for stopping by, Mrs. Rainsworth. Next tea box, it's on us." I shook my head, closing my eyes.

"No, it's fine. I don't want any special treatment." Break snorted from the chocolate corner.

"Sure you don't." He muttered innocently, shoveling chocolates into a half filled bag with a clever smirk on his face. I shoved my hand into the pocket with my fan in it, pulling it out halfway, giving him a scowl. He widened his right eye for a split second, then turned back to his candy. Served him right. I shoved my fan back into my pocket, then turned, smiling at the sales person.

"Just ignore him. Here's some money for his candy." I gave the sales person a few more dollars, and he nodded.

"Thank you so much." I smiled and nodded.

"No problem. Break! We're heading out now." Break sighed sadly, and nodded.

"Yes, Milady." He answered somberly, walking alongside me while staring at his three quarter filled bag of candy in disappointment. I led him across the street to where we had been, right next to the trash can, and looked at him expectantly.

"Alright, Break. Take me home safely." Break's lip curled up, and he grabbed my hand again, holding the candy bag tightly in the other, as he opened the trash can, jumping into it while pulling me behind him, my fingers catching the lid as it landed on the top of the trash can.

"IEEEEEEEEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE!" I screamed, grabbing Break in a death grip again, as I screwed my eyes shut again, waiting for the flames to lick at my face. None came. Again. Instead, we tumbled out of what seemed like a cabinet landing in a heap on the floor. I opened my mouth, and flushed at where I was. Alice, Oz, and Gil ran into the room at the sound of crashing, and their eyes fell out of their sockets again. I looked around, seeing that I was on top of Break, his lips curled up in a devious smirk a few inches away from mine. I propped myself up on my elbows, looking down at him cautiously, my pink eyes wide. His chest rose and fell under mine with his rhythmic breathing, his silvery bangs blowing into my face gently, as his breath billowed after it, that cocky smirk glowing brightly at my flushed cheeks and face. His red eye pulsed, and I smiled, relaxing slightly.

"Are you alright, Princess Sharon?" _Wrong thing to say, Break._ I whipped out my fan, and started beating the crap out of him, slapping each side of his face about twenty times before slowing down.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH! I'M SORRY WHAT WAS THAT, IDIOT?" I slapped him with my hand once for good measure, and daintily picked myself up off the floor, and walked out of the room, sweeping my fan back into my pocket. Alice, Oz, and Gil watched me leave with terrified looks. They didn't want to be the next subject of my anger.

* * *

"Hey, Break?" I asked, looking over at him a few hours later, the wind blowing gently as we sat outside, Break happily sucking on a lollipop, Emily feverishly attempting to get her hands on it, but her little arms were far too short, making it easy for Break to keep the lollipop out of her reach. He lifted his eye from the lollipop, and blinked.

"Yes, Milady? What is it?" He replied, giving me a curious stare. I took a deep breath.

"Why did you call me Princess Sharon?" I asked, blinking once. Break sighed, and shook his head, smiling. I tightened my hand around my fan, just in case. Emily cooed, a sound unusual for her.

"Awwwwww, Lady Sharon is a princess? Where in the world have I been? The Abyss?" Emily responded, holding her little hands under her chin with hearts in her eyes, leaning up on her stumpy puppet toes from Break's left shoulder, smiling brightly. I ignored her. Break, on the other hand, didn't. He smirked at her.

"No, Emily, she isn't. Not really, anyway." He answered his puppet, who sighed in disappointment. I balled my hands at my sides.

"Then why did you?" I asked, my voice hardening. Break smiled and sighed.

"The answer is simple." I blinked.

"What?" Break stuck the lollipop into his mouth again.

"Every princess has a knight." I lifted an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confusedly. Break started laughing. I narrowed my pink eyes, tightening my grip on my fan.

"Answer me, Break!" I ordered, lifting my fan out of my pocket, silently threatening him. Break caught sight of it, and sighed for the third time, clearly bored.

"In all of the stories you've read, surely you've noticed how the one that's closest to the princess is her knight. So if you applied that to your existence, who would your knight be?" I blinked. _My…Knight? _My eyes widened as understanding dawned on me. _Of course!_ I smiled.

"Thank you, Break." I replied, leaning forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. Emily cooed again as I pulled away, Break smiling softly.

"It's alright, Princess Sharon."


End file.
